Merry Christmas
by Sky.theflyingsquirrel
Summary: Buying nice things to the people you love is kinda hard, but is allways good when you have someone to help.


December 20

Bubbles were in the Mall looking for something to give to her sisters for Christmas, when the blonde got distracted(for the third time since she got in the mall) and went in a game shop looking for the various amount of RPG games(wich she loved by the way), when she saw a certain red hair not so far from herself that seems to not fit in there at all, mumbling something while looking to the games on the and knowind his historic, the girl, afraid that the red ruff would steal something from the shop kept an eye on him making sure that her presence wasn't noted.

The boy kept looking game by game while the girl kept following him, allways hiding behind some of the stands in the he suddenly stoped the blonde hided herself again, doing her best to not being seem by him.

"You really suck at stalking, you know?"Said the red hair without even turning to her.

"Ah..."Was just what she could reply.

"I'm not going to stole anything, so you don't need to keep following me, I'm just looking for gifts"He said still paying attention just to the games in front of him.

The girl came from her not-so-great hideout and stand by the side of the tall guy, whom seemed toughtful."Gifts for who?"The girl asked shyly noticing how tiny she looked closed to him.

"Whom you think is for?"He asked rudely, like was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Boomer an Butch?"She asked innocently, not noticing his tune(or pretending to not note).

"Yes."He answered, in a more neutral tune,she was so stupid to even notice his sarcasm, it was like talking with Boomer."I just don't know what get to them."

"I think you should buy some RPG game for Boomer, once he told me that he liked that kind of game."The blonde answered with a pretty smile on her face.

"When did you talked with Boomer?"Asked the red arching an eyebrown.

"Never!"The blonde said fast, while the red head just could think that he shlould repreend Bommer for fraternizing with the enemy.

"I guess is not a bad idea, he do like those nerd stuff.

"Oh, and for Butch,"the girl left the red hair and went she got back with a game in her hands"I think he'll like that one."She placed the game in front of his face while she continued"Buttercup is asking that for proofessor for a long time, but he keeps refusing."

"Thanks..."The red ruff wasn't used with so much kindness, no wonder she was the sugar of the girls.

"I'm glad I could help."She said with another cute smile.

"..."

"..."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing is just...You're a good brother."

"Whatever, I just had to buy something to those idiots stop bugging me."

"Anyway, is sweet that you care with them to the point of buying gifts for them, this show that you care, I mean, I also came here looking for gifts for my sisters-!That's right!I had forgot about that"Bubbles said with big open eyes noticing how distracted she had being"I should buy something for !I hope your brothers like the games, seeya!"She said leaving the shop in order to find some nice gifts for her own sisters(but not before stopping at the Pet Shop to look at the cute puppies that are for adoption).

* * *

December 27

The blonde girl love that time of the year, the cold air, the snow, how the people were nice this time, and specially love the excuse for drinking a hot cocoa any time.

She was entering a Coffe Shop close to her school, when she caught sight of a known red hair that seems to be ordering a got behind him, when he turned around he faced directly at her(whom was floating).

"What?"He asked her with a frown.

"So, you brothers liked the Christmas gift?"She asked with a big smile on her pretty face.

"Ah, they liked, thank you"He said dodging her and heading to the she got in front of him again, much for his disgust.

"And what did you got for Christmas?"The smile never leaving her face.

"Nothing."Now the smile was gone.

"What?!"She asked kinda of screaming.

"You don't need to scream, you know that?"He said coming to try to get in the door.

"How they didn't give you any gift?!"She said, again in front of him preventing him to get in the the tall guy sigh in frustation.

"They didn't' gave me anything cause we have a deal, I give them gifts and they don't bother me with they stupid , can I please get out?"He said, really getting mad by now.

"But that's not right."Said the blonde to herself not noticing that the red ruff had left already.

* * *

December 30

She had been looking for Brick for the past three days(what remember her to ask Boomer where they live next time she sees him) and now she finally saw him leaving the Coffe flew to him landing in front of him, wich as allways make him angry.

"What do you want?"He ask angrly cause she almost made him drop his coffe out of surprise of having a Puff popping in front of him.

"This is for you!"She said leading a well wrapped patterned bag with a red ribbon on it.

"What is that?"He asked grabbing the bag of her hands.

"It's a gift for you, since I didn't knew what you liked I make it in various flavours."

"Flavours?"He asked a question that normally he'll consider stupid, but he was perplexed with the little gift taht one of his enemies gave to him.

"It's cookies."He turn his head to look directly at her.

"Ok...hum...Thanks then."He answered akwardly, considering that he's a failure in socialization.

* * *

Ruffs' House

Brick got at home and just placed the gift in the kitchen's table while he take of the big amount fo clothes due to the cold season.

"Brick"said the blonde while entering into the kitchen"what's that?"he said pointing to the bag with the ribbon.

"Is a present that I got."

"You got?From who?"Brick tought for a second and decides that their brothers didn't need to know that's was a certain blonde that they know that gave him the gift.

"From a girl."

"Wich girl?"

"That doesn't concern you."He said taking the package that was now in Boomer's hands.

"Oh, c'mon, tell me!I'm your brother!Don't you love me?"

"Not that much"Said Brick while eating some of the cookies from the bag, while Boomer keep whining.

* * *

January 4

Brick was sitting in one of the banks of a park in the city while drinking some coffee.

"HI!"Said the blonde that came from the behind of the bank making the leader of the ruffs jump in fright.

"How do you allways find me?"asked the guy who was in floor trying to keep his cool.

"Ah"she started leaning against the bank"that's because once Professor put a track on you so we could allway know where you are."

"What?!"

"Nothing"She answered quickly putting a hand on her mouth to prevent anything else to come.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it, 'cause I did!I have a serious thing for this couple, I know is one of the last favourites, but they're so cute together, Bubbles allways were my favorite puff and Brick is just so cool(I'm a huge fangirl of him, I know).I just make this account to show how good they can be together, don't even have to be as a couple, just their friendship is already adorable.**

**Read&Review or Santa will put in the naughty list.**


End file.
